1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical regenerable wound capacitor which is divided into a plurality of sub-capacitances, in particular for use in voltage multiplier cascades. The wound capacitor contains a series arrangement of metal coatings and more than two connection wires. The coatings are arranged between dielectric films, and at least one coating overlaps at least two side-by-side coatings from which it is separated by a dielectric film. At least one of the connection wires projects from the winding between the end side walls of the capacitor at the periphery thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A capacitor of this type is disclosed in claim one of the German Utility Pat. No. b 7,403,572, in which coatings are contacted by inserted connection wires, and where the connection wires are passed through covering films and pressed onto the coatings by the winding pressure. The production of capacitors of this type is complicated and leads to a weakening at certain areas of the dielectric. A reliable contacting cannot be readily achieved since only a few layers can be used to support the wires if the winding is not to be excessively thick.